Waffles
by isobel-no
Summary: Jesper attempts to wake Wylan with some more unconventional methods... hickeys and gay ensues


Sunlight filtered through gaps in the curtains and came to rest on Jesper's sleeping face, the warmth of it encompassing him. Beside him, Wylan lay curled up, his hair dishevelled from sleeping on it, and his head buried in Jesper's chest, soft snores being emitted from him occasionally. Jesper's arm was draped carelessly over Wylan's waist with his hand just barely hovering above the younger boy's ass. His soft hair was tickling Jesper's chin, causing tears to spring to his eyes and for them to fly open. As he shifted his position to be at eye level with Wylan, Jesper heard the merchling make a light groan of protest, and sleepily dragged Jesper closer again, the concerned wrinkles fading once their foreheads were resting against each other's.

The small merchling looked more peaceful than Jesper had ever seen him. His face was contorted into an expression of pure bliss, a smile rested on his lips and the freckles littering his face were bright as the sun highlighted them. He still looked like an innocent child- not someone who has broken into the Ice Court and escaped his father forever. Jesper often remembers that night with a degree of fondness. He had found Wylan shaking on the floor of his father's office, tear spilling down his face. Jesper hadn't said anything, and just walked over and held the boy until his tears died down and exhaustion led Jesper to carrying him into one of the many bedrooms in the Van Eck mansion and curling up next to Wylan until they both fell asleep. That was only a matter of months ago, and Jesper secretly hoped that maybe Wylan had retained that memory to the same extent that Jesper had.

It wasn't until Jesper heard a faint rumble come from his stomach did he realise how long he had been lying there for and, more importantly, how hungry he now was. The house was almost deadly silent, spare the faint sound of feet clattering about the floor in the kitchen. _It must still be early_ , Jesper concluded. He sneaked another glance at Wylan's sleeping face. He didn't want to leave him alone, not even for a two second trip to the kitchen for waffles. Last time he did that he had discovered Wylan sat bolt upright in their bed, eyes darting around the room and a tear slipping down his face until he realised that Jesper was standing in the doorway with a concerned look painted on his face.

"I thought you had gone," Wylan had mumbled, snuggling into Jesper's side as soon as the sharpshooter sat back on the bed

"Yeah, I had gone to get waffles. Am I really that seductive that you can't stand to be away from me for two seconds?" Jesper had joked, wrapping a long arm about Wylan's shoulder and watching as the boy turned a deep shade of crimson.

Needless to say, Jesper had learnt not to leave Wylan alone in the bed for too long otherwise he would turn into a snivelling mess. But that didn't change the fact that Jesper was still undeniably hungry.

"Wylan," Jesper whispered, laying a hand tenderly on a pale shoulder and jostling the boy slightly. Nothing. Jesper shook his shoulder harder, causing some of the copper curls on the merchling head to fall out of place and land over Wylan's eyes. "Wylan. Wylan wake up. Wylan come on I'm hungry." Still nothing. Jesper sighed and leaned over a little so he was directly above Wylan's ear. "Wylan Van Eck I need you to wake up right now." Again, nothing. _Saints this boy was a heavy sleeper._ Jesper rolled his grey eyes and instead opted for a more unconventional approach

He pushed Wylan gently, so he was lying on his back, and brought his own body to be hovering a few centimetres above Wylan's, resting on the palm of his hands "Wylan. Wy. Wylan Van Sunshine. Wylan, come one wake up otherwise I'll have to starve." Jesper tugged on one the boy's arms, just hard enough to get a muffled groan of annoyance out the boy. "Come on merchling, I'm hungry and want some of the waffles that they're making in the kitchen and I know you'll want some too." Jesper heard a vague hum in agreement, but Wylan didn't move an inch. It was clear that he was about to fall asleep again from the way his breathing levelled out once again and his muscles relaxed again.

Restraining another eye roll, Jesper ducked his head down, so he was just above Wylan's ear, and bit his neck, causing red marks to bloom vibrantly on the skin. Both of them had discarded their shirts last night, which allowed Jesper to run his hands up Wylan's naked side as he left scarlet marks across the merchling's neck. Then, Jesper shifted his body down a little to leave hickeys over Wylan chest, smirking as he noticed Wylan beginning to squirm underneath him, his hands twitching at his sides. Jesper took his as a sign that the boy was about to wake, so he cupped Wylan's face and kissed him, most of his weight now on top of the merchling, and parted the boy's lips will his tongue and deepened the kiss. After a moment, he resumed his prior actions and went back to peppering kisses across Wylan pale chest. For a second, it looked like Wylan had stopped breathing, before his eyes flew open and small gasp was emitted from his mouth. Jesper pulled his own mouth off Wylan chest immediately so he could look at his work and Wylan's completely blown pupils and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Good, you're awake. There are waffles downstairs and a very hungry sharpshooter on top of you so if you don't haul your ass out of bed right now, I might starve to death," Jesper said, a smile toying on his lips as Wylan came fully to his senses, blinking rapidly.

"And that's how you decided to wake me up? By kissing me so much I could barely breath?" Wylan panted. He shoved Jesper off him so he could sit up properly "You could have just yelled at me."

Jesper shrugged "True, but I didn't want to alert anyone. Besides, you're a really heavy sleeper so I figured it would take more than a yell to wake you."

"And so that was the best method you could come up with Jes? You could have just gone and I would have been fine."

"Yeah, but it was more fun if I woke you up."

"Sure it was," Wylan muttered, brushing his hand across his neck delicately.

"Saints who woke you up on the wrong side of bed this morning, Mister Wylan Van Eck?" Jesper quipped, ruffling Wylan's hair and pecking his cheek before Wylan got out of the bed, mumbling incoherent words that Jesper can only guess were telling him to shut up.

Jesper eyed the boy as he stumbled haphazardly into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. There was a little twinge of excitement inside Jesper for when Wylan discovers the bite marks that Jesper had left him in an attempt to wake him up. Jesper wondered how the merchling would even begin to cover them. Or would he even bother trying? Maybe he wouldn't, and he would walk around the Van Eck mansion with splotches of purple across the neck and just below his jawline.

No more than three seconds after Jesper thought that, the bathroom door was flung open and a slightly annoyed Wylan emerged. Not a single word was uttered between them until Wylan was fully dressed and heading towards the door, where Jesper intercepted him, leaning into the door frame with his legs extended enough to block the exit.

"So, are we going to get waffles or are we going to let this poor guy starve half to death? The choice is yours sunshine." Jesper couldn't help his eyes wandering towards the marks lining the merchling's neck. Granted, Wylan had done a pretty good job of covering them up with his shirt, and _maybe_ Jesper could have been more considerate with the placing of said marks, but at the time he was more focused on waffles than what his boyfriend would wear in order to cover them up throughout the day.

"You left marks all over my neck Jesper, waffles aren't necessarily my immediate priority right now," Wylan said, holding eye contact with the taller boy.

"And what is?"

"I was going to go to Marya, see if she can help he cover them up with something."

"Why? Do you not like them?" Jesper asked. He tried not to let on to Wylan the worry creeping into his skin, questions rising inside of his brain so quickly that he couldn't push them away.

"It's not that I just…" He trailed off and bit his lip, unsure on how to say it "People here don't know that we're…" He gestured between the two of them, words failing him.

"Dating?"

"Yeah. And I don't want to be asked questions about it I case they're disappointed with the answer and I don't want people to give you a hard time for loving me."

Jesper nodded and wandered over towards the closet "Most people have already figured it out Wylan, but if you wanted something to cover them up with then you could have just asked me. I have loads of things." He pulled out several jackets, scarves and even turtlenecks. In all fairness, it had never even crossed his mind that Wylan wouldn't want to show them off, otherwise he would have used a less revealing method of waking the boy up. Although, Wylan did look pretty cute with his hair still dishevelled and a few marks visible right below his jaw; he looked like he had someone looking after him and loving him. And that was exactly what Jesper was doing.

"None of these will fit me," Wylan murmured, dropping to his knees in front of the pile of discarded clothing to rifle through them.

"So? Nobody will care if something doesn't fit you perfectly. Besides you look cute when you wear my clothes- I've seen you wear a few of my jumpers and you looked adorable, Wylan Van Eck," Jesper said as he joined Wylan on the floor next to him.

Instantly, Wylan jerked his head up, curls bouncing off his forehead and a blush rising to his cheeks. A smirk found its way onto Jesper's face. Even after all this time, he could still make Wylan blush like a child when he said the right words in just the right tone of voice. Jesper reached a hand out and fixed Wylan's mussed hair, raking his hands through the curls to tame them.

"You've seen me wear them?" Wylan asked, stilling Jesper's hand so he can drag it down away from his hair. He kept hold of it however, running his fingers over the sharpshooter's knuckles.

"Yes, and I think you should keep wearing them because…" Jesper pulled out a shirt and handed it to Wylan "this should fit you."

The two sat in a silence as Wylan stared at the shirt. One of his hands fiddled with the cream coloured buttons on the shirt, skinny fingers twisting it around. The atmosphere in the room and between the two boys had changed, possibly a sense of comfort weaving its way in or a thick sense of doubt clouding their judgement. Whichever one it was, Wylan seemed fairly happy so Jesper could only assume that he was doing something correctly. That was until Wylan threw the shirt onto the floor beside him and locked eyes with Jesper, blue melting into grey; the sea meeting the sky. Jesper didn't even have time to ask if anything was wrong before Wylan was gripping his shoulders and kissing him; blunt nails digging into dark skin; hands dragging a body closer by the collar of a shirt; goose bumps dotting themselves along an arm; a back hitting the bed. Neither of them wanted to be the one to pull away, with Wylan sliding himself onto Jesper's lap and using his new-found height as an advantage to deepen the kiss further, teeth catching on Jesper's bottom lip. Two hands were touching every patch of bare skin that Jesper had, occasionally nails would scrap along his back and he grabbed Wylan's hips and held onto them with so much force that there could easily be _more_ bruises on Wylan once morning broke tomorrow.

Eventually, inevitably, they broke apart and listened to each other's laboured breath until Wylan slide back off Jesper's lap and onto the floor, a blushing threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"Listen, I'm going to go and get waffles for us now," Jesper said. Pressing a gentle kiss onto Wylan's forehead, whose eyes fluttered close for a second, he stood up and headed towards the door. "Don't die while I'm gone!" Jesper called, sauntering down the hallway towards the kitchen.


End file.
